


Letters From Far Away

by LadyLibby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, Pre-Movie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Newt is far away in Africa on the search for a Thunderbird, and you’re back in London. You have to make do with writing letters to one another.





	

Dear Y/N,

I write to you from the boat on my way to Egypt. I’m not entirely sure what I will find there, but there have been rumors of a captured Thunderbird. I can’t imagine what horrors it must be undergoing in captivity, but I hope to free it. 

Do you remember the Niffler we discovered together a few weeks back? Well he’s proven to be quite the troublemaker. He very nearly escaped my case this morning. I believe he had his eye on a woman’s rather flashy necklace. 

I do hope you’re doing well back home. I confess that I already miss you terribly. I could think of nothing better than to have you with me on this adventure, but I know what your work means to you. 

The dinner bell has just been rung, so I’ll have to finish this letter at a later time.

~

The boat docked a few hours ago, and I have managed to procure a room at a local hotel. The view is positively wonderful. I’ll bring you home a picture, but it won’t compare to the real thing. Perhaps we can return here together sometime?

Since arriving, I’ve been doing some digging regarding the Thunderbird. Apparently it is indeed here. Think of it, a real Thunderbird! Evidently it was captured by smugglers a few weeks ago and is being held by them. With luck, I shall find and free him within a week. 

I’ll try to write as often as I can, although you know better than anyone how...distracted I can become when working with my creatures. 

Hope to hear from you soon, 

Newt

****

 

Dear Newt, 

That all sounds terribly exciting! I truly wish I was there with you. I’m afraid that not much has been going on here. The office is the same as it always has been. I will admit that without you here to calm me down, Mr. Hadley is harder to deal with. I may be a muggle, but I still want to cast away my feminine duties and punch the guy sometimes. 

Not to worry though, you know I never would actually do such a thing. One of these days I might quit in a very un-adult fashion though. The man is such a creep! He’s always flirting with us and walking around like he’s entitled to have anything or anyone. 

Enough of me being such a downer. How goes the Thunderbird hunt? I hope you won’t get yourself into too much trouble rescuing it. Those smugglers sound like a handful. I won’t try to stop you from doing what you love, but please be careful. I worry enough about you when you’re home. 

Are you on the lookout for any other creatures besides the Thunderbird? I know that a Nundus might be found on the same coast of Africa. If you find one, please don’t go after it alone. You and I both know that would be idiotic. Remember, if you die, I’ll kill you. 

I would absolutely love to go to Africa with you someday. Come to think of it, I’d travel anywhere if it was with you. Even to the moon (if it were possible). 

The apartment feels a lot bigger without you here. I’ve taken to turning on the radio at all hours of the day (when I’m home) to fill the horrid silence. I know your work takes time, but I can’t wait to see you again. 

Love, 

Y/N 

P.S. 

It took an amount of willpower I didn’t know I had not to start this letter with ‘Dearest Darling Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.’ It would have given me a laugh at least.

 

****

 

Darling Y/N, 

I’m terribly sorry to hear about Mr. Hadley. You know that I am not an angry person, but if he ever…if he does anything to you, promise you’ll tell me? I’ve not got much time to write at present, as I’m waiting to meet with someone about the whereabouts of this Thunderbird. 

Your words about our apartment made me fully realize how much life you bring to wherever we are. This little room would be so much better with you in it. Keeping your picture with me only contributes so much of...well, you. I’d rather have you bustling about the place and keeping me company any day. 

It would seem that my contact (I sound rather like a spy) is approaching, so I must go for now. 

~

I’m going to get the Thunderbird tomorrow! I’ve much to plan, so I’m afraid I have to close this communique rather abruptly. 

Much love, 

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander

P.S. 

You know I simply cannot resist your laugh. 

 

****

 

Dear Newt, 

As dashing an image of you as a spy is, I want you to know that I love you just the way you are. Well, I’d love you more if you were home, but that’s a separate issue. 

I hope all goes well with freeing the Thunderbird and that it isn’t in too much pain. I’ve been reading about smugglers and it would seem that things can get a bit gruesome when they are involved. 

I want you to know that I am looking into a new place of employment. I have yet to quit at the office seeing as we could use the money, but once I find a new job, I’m walking straight out. I’ll just have to become a stenographer somewhere else. Goodness knows I’d die of boredom without some kind of work. 

Mr. Hadley still hasn’t done anything except say terrible things and give us looks, but I plan to be gone before anything serious were to happen. 

I realize as I write, that this all sounds very worrisome. I promise my love, that I am completely fine and you should not be overly concerned. 

I have to sign off now, as I have an interview within the hour! Wish me luck. 

Yours always, 

Y/N

P.S.

I think you should name the Thunderbird Frank. Or Francine. 

 

****

 

Y/N My Love, 

Frank the Thunderbird is now safe inside the case. It still makes me too upset for words to think of how I found him. Your description of gruesome would be correct. He was all chained up in a cage that was all too small for him. I’m sure he hadn’t flown in a very long time. 

After I let him stretch his wings, I managed to get him into the case, and to his new enclosure. I already know the destination of my next trip. 

America. I hope to return this magnificent creature to his natural habitat of Arizona. I can already tell that he will be very happy there. I have a few loose ends to tie up here while I observe Frank and add his story to my manuscript. After that, I will be on my way back home to you. 

I cannot say how proud of you I am for starting to quit that horrible office. I’d been hoping you’d do it for a while now, but didn’t want to push you. I do want to discuss the prospect of a new job with you when I get back however. 

The creatures need to be fed now, so I must be off. I can’t wait to introduce you to Frank in a short time. 

Anxious to see you,

Newt

 

****

 

Newt, 

You’ll want to wear your rain jacket when disembarking the ship. I expect to cry an awful lot. This letter will be brief as I’m tidying up for your return today. Wouldn’t you know that it’s much harder when you aren’t magical. 

Can hardly wait to see you, 

Y/N

 

****

You stood at the docks, gripping your pocket book so tight it might have broken. Somehow, every time Newt leaves, you forget how it feels to wait for his return. Your heart aches with anticipation as the wave of people start exit the ship. 

Standing on your tiptoes, you scanned the crowd for his hair or his distinct Hufflepuff scarf. The two of you locked eyes at the same moment, and you were off running. Newt met you in the middle, his case dropping to the ground so he could gather you up in his arms. 

You buried your face in his scarf, inhaling the smell of him, and letting the happy tears flow freely. His own tears were falling onto your hair as he gave a relieved laugh. 

“I missed you so much.” You said, pulling his face down for a kiss. 

“And I you,” He returned with one of his shy half smiles. You took hold of his hand, and together you began the walk to your flat. 

“Y/N.” With a kiss to your knuckles, Newt spoke. “Would you go with me to America?” His voice was shaky, the usual quiet nerves with which he spoke apparent.

You gave him a huge grin, and kissed him on the cheek. 

“There’s nothing I’d like more.”


End file.
